Haengboghan Nala  KyuMin
by Aiko Okinawa
Summary: Key ketawan ngintipin KyuMin... Arrrggghh ! Galau ! Just Read and Support Me plis
1. Chapter 1

"Yang Mulia Ratu !" Seorang namja tegap datang tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri suatu ruangan besar yang diyakini sebagai ruang kerja Ratu Kerajaan Lee. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu membungkukan badannya sebagai rasa hormat yang begitu tinggi pada orang yang kini sedang menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa dengan kau, Siwon-ssi ? Sepertinya kau mempunyai kabar buruk, hemm ?" Yeoja berumur sekitar 40-an yang diyakini sebagai Ratu Kerajaan Lee itu bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan dengan anggun mendekati namja bernama Siwon.

Siwon menegapkan kembali badannya, ditatapnya tajam bola mata brown clear yang dimiliki oleh Ratu Lee "Keureohji !" Jawab Siwon mantap, dan hal itu membuat Ratu Lee mempersilahkan-nya duduk di sofa modern berwarna merah dengan ukiran bunga sakura di sekeliling sofa.

"Jadi, kabar buruk apa yang membuat dirimu kemari, Siwon-ssi ?" Tanya Ratu Lee lagi, tatapan matanya yang sebelumnya hangat kini berubah menjadi cemas.

"Ehem," Siwon berdehem sekilas untuk menghilangkan rasa ke-canggungan yang menguar di ruangan itu "tanpa basa-basi saya hanya memberitahukan bahwa, gudang makanan kerajaan semalam hilang dicuri oleh kumpulan bajak laut, Yang Mulia."

"Mwo ?" Ratu Lee membelalakan matanya, kaget mendengar jawaban pasti dari seorang namja bermarga Choi tersebut "bagaimana bisa dicuri ? Gudang makanan selalu dijaga ketat oleh 10 prajurit bukan ?"

Siwon menganggukan kepalanya "Ne, tapi sayangnya perompak laut bertindak lebih cepat dan sigap dibanding para prajurit," Siwon kemudian merogoh sebuah bungkusan bening dari kantung celananya "mereka memakai ini untuk melumpuhi pasukan prajurit, Yang Mulia."

Ratu Lee mengernyitkan alisnya, ia meminta izin pada Siwon agar melihat bungkusan yang ada ditangannya lebih dekat "Jeongmalyo ? Bukankah ini adalah bom yang berisi gas tidur ?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

"Benar, Yang Mulia. Mereka menggunakan benda ini untuk melumpuhkan para prajurit. Lalu mengisi karung-karung yang kemungkinan berukuran besar dengan seluruh persediaan pangan Kerajaan Lee kedalamnya." Jawab Siwon dan memasukan kembali bungkusan bening itu ke kantung celananya.

Ratu Lee menatap resah ke sekeliling ruangannya "Apa benar semua bahan pangan mereka ambil ?"

"Satu butir beras bahkan tidak kami temukan, Yang Mulia," Siwon menundukan kepalanya. Ya, sebagai pemimpin keamanan atau bisa disebut pemimpin prajurit, Siwon merasa gagal telah lengah untuk menghadapi masalah yang menurutnya kecil seperti itu, "padahal besok Kerajaan Lee akan menghadapi musim panas yang amat panjang." gumam Siwon

Ratu Lee menganggukan kepalanya, tanda ia menyetujui gumaman Siwon yang terdengar jelas ditelinganya "Yah..." Ratu Lee mendesah, ia pun bangkit dari duduknya, dan di susul oleh Siwon, "apa boleh buat..." Kini pandangan matanya menatap tegas ke dalam mata Siwon yang berwarna Dark blue itu "segera kau panggil ketiga putra dan putriku ! Bawa mereka ke ruang keluarga, sekarang !" perintahnya.

Siwon mengangguk sebelum membungkukan badannya, dan berlalu dari ruang kerja Ratu Lee 'Yang Mulia pasti mempunyai rencana yang tidak akan ada yang bisa mengganggu gugat-nya.' fikirnya, dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruangan dimana ketiga penerus keluarga Lee itu berada.

Sementara itu, Ratu Lee tengah memanggil pesuruh dan memerintahkannya agar mengundang sepasang Ratu dan Raja dari Kerajaan bernama Kerajaan Cho, agar datang untuk mesetujui suatu rencana yang pernah ia tunda setahun yang lalu, "Rencana ini pasti akan menolong seluruh rakyatku agar tak terkena musibah kelaparan."

**_ Baby Oh Baby _**

**==Haengboghan Nala==**

.

.

Chapter One

.

.

By : White Lucifers

.

.

Cast : Ratu Lee, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Sungmin, Henry Lee, Choi Siwon, Ratu & Raja Cho, Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Jinho, dsb.

.

.

Pairing : KYUMIN

.

.

Genre : Kingdom, Family, and Romance

.

.

Rate : T ( alias aman )

.

.

Warning : Typo(s), Bahasa ga sesuai EYD, Gender switch, flame & bash boleh asal sopan, bahasa kelewat puitis, dan pusing kepala, batuk, flu, muntah, ingusan(?), dan masuk angin(?) jangan salahin saya.

.

.

Lee Sungmin dan cast lain bermarga 'Lee' punya Pak Lee dan Cho Kyuhyun punya Pak Cho, sisanya punya Pak Kim, Pak Park, Pak Shin, dan Pak Lau (¬o¬) tapi ini fanfic **ASLI** punyaku !

**_ Baby Oh Baby _**

"Lihat ! Betapa tampannya seorang Choi Siwon jika berlari, benar kan, Mochi ?" seorang yeoja aegyo tersenyum malu ketika dirinya diam-diam mencuri pandang pada Siwon dari balik semak-semak yang berada di taman belakang.

"Yá ! Namaku Henry, bukan Mochi, onnieeeeeee !" Rengek yeoja yang tak kalah aegyo-nya dari yeoja sebelumnya. Pipinya yang chubby sengaja ia gembungkan besar-besar, tanda bahwa dirinya sangat tak suka kalau namanya diubah menjadi 'makanan'.

"Sssshh ! kecilkan suaramu, Mochi ! Nanti bisa-bisa kita tertangkap basah telah mengintip pemimpin prajurit kita, pabbo !" Yeoja aegyo yang dikenal rakyatnya dengan nama Lee Sungmin itu menggeram kesal ke arah Henry.

"Cih ! Dasar ! Percaya deh kalau Choi Siwon itu bukan jodohmu !" Henry menyeringai sedikit ala setan, membuat Sungmin merinding melihat seringaian yeodongsaengnya itu.

"Kau bukan seorang dewa ataupun dewi cinta yang bisa meramalkan hal itu, Mochi," Sungmin berdiri dari jongkoknya, dan berjalan santai keluar dari taman, "umma sudah membatalkan perjodohan itu tau ! Lagian, belum tentu yang dijodohkan aku :P." Ledek Sungmin, ia tersenyum manis, sangat manis malah, sampai-sampai seorang malaikat pun ragu akan memakai senyuman itu untuk menyambut setiap orang yang memasuki surga.

"Maksudmu ?" Henry memandang heran pada Sungmin, jalannya sedikit dipercepat agar menyamai dengan Sungmin.

"Kau lupa ? Umma pernah memberitahukan pada kita bukan ?" Tanya Sungmin, pandangannya tetap mengarah ke depan, padahal lawan bicaranya ada di sampingnya, "Tentang apa onnie ?" Tanya Henry balik, membuat Sungmin mendengus sebal dengan sikap lemot sang magnae.

"Umma berkata, kalau diantara anaknya nanti, yang paling pertama akan dijodohkan adalah yang paling bungsu," Sungmin berhenti sejenak, kepalanya ia tengokan ke samping —ke arah Henry— dan menatap tajam tepat di manik mata Henry, "dan itu artinya, kau duluan-lah yang menikah ! Bukan aku !" ucapnya final, dan segera berlari sebelum dirinya dikejar dan tertangkap oleh sang Mochi.

Tapi, tampaknya magnae Kerajaan Lee itu tidak berfikir untuk mengejar seorang Lee Sungmin, ia mematung di tempat, pandangannya kosong dan lurus ke depan, membuat Sungmin menghentikan larinya dan memilih untuk berbalik, mendekati Henry.

"Hei, mochi ! Gwenchanayo ?" Sungmin mengelus rambut hitam legam seleher yang dimiliki Henry, hatinya entah mengapa begitu sesak melihat wajah yeodongaseng-nya —yang biasanya ceria— kini tersirat kepedihan teramat dalam. Ia menepuk lembut pundak Henry. Dan hal itu mampu membuat Henry kembali sadar dari lamunannya.

Henry menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menatap sendu tepat pada bola mata Sungmin yang menyerupai Ratu Lee, "onnie..." bisiknya. "Anni... kau tak usah takut, aku yakin umma tidak akan tega membiarkan kau menikah di usia mu yang baru berumur 20 tahun." Hibur Sungmin, yah, sedikit tidak yakin juga sih akan kata-kata itu, mengetahui bahwa sosok umma mereka yang terkenal tegas, bijaksana dan berpendirian kuat.

"Hiks... huweee... masa iya aku nikah muda..." Henry mengucek-ucek matanya saat ia menyadari setetes dua tetes air matanya jatuh di masing-masing kedua pipi chubby-nya, persis seperti bocah berumur 5 tahun yang merengek minta di belikan permen "ga elit ! Nanti kalau aku punya anak, hik... rakyatku... hik... bingung lagi membedakan hik... yang mana ibu... dan yang mana anaknya... huweeeeee..." Henry menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sungmin, ia eratkan pelukannya sambil mengusap-usap muka polosnya di baju Sungmin "aku tidak mau disamakan dengan anakku... begini-begini... masih cantikan, imutan aku daripada anakku nanti, huweee."

Sungmin sweatdrop seketika mendengar perkataan sejujur dan sepolos Henry, astaga salah makan apa Ratu Lee ketika ia sedang mengandung Henry, "Ck ! Dasar narsis ! Ku sumpahi kau, agar punya jodoh yang sama narsis nya denganmu !" erang Sungmin, dan kata-kata itu mampu membuat pelukan Henry lepas darinya.

"Tck ! Tega sekali kau menyumpahi aku yang tidak-tidak !" Henry memajukan bibirnya, kemudian melanjutkan perjalannya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya keras-keras pada balkon menuju kamar tidurnya.

**_ Baby Oh Baby _**

"Yang Mulia Raja !" Seorang dayang berbadan jangkung itu membungkukan tubuhnya di hadapan Raja dari Kerajaan Cho. Tingkahnya sama seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Choi Siwon.

"Ne, ada apa Sangmi-ah ?' Tanyanya lembut, tangannya bergerak-gerak menyerupai kipas, tanda ia memperbolehkan dayangnya, Sangmi, agar menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Ini..." Sangmi memberikan sebuah gulungan kertas kepada Raja Cho, "saya diperintahkan agar memberikan gulungan kertas ini pada Yang Mulia."

Raja Cho mengambil gulungan kertas itu, dibukanya perlahan, dan kemudian dibacanya dalam hati,

"Hemm... Ada apa gerangan yang membuat kami harus ke Kerajaannya itu ?" gumamnya, kemudian kembali menggulung kertas itu, "baiklah, perintahkan pada Hajin agar menyiapkan sebuah kereta kuda ! Dan kamu, tolong segera persiapkan beberapa baju penting milikku, permaisuriku, dan kedua anakku ke dalam koper !" perintah Raja Cho, ia menyeringai ala Raja Setan dengan sempurna "sepertinya, aku akan tinggal lama di Kerajaan Lee." gumamnya, dan meninggalkan dayangnya itu sendiri di balkon istana.

**_ Baby Oh Baby _**

"Hyung !" Seorang namja aegyo berlari terengah-engah ke dalam kamar tidur milik hyung-nya —sebelum akhirnya ia menutup kembali pintu kamar milik hyungnya—. Ia memegang dadanya, berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya yang tak teratur.

Namja tampan yang tengah membaca sebuah buku di atas tempat tidur itu melirik sekilas ke arah sang namja aegyo "Ada apa Jino-ah ? Jangan bilang kalau kau gagal berburu lagi di hutan dengan 5 pengawal payahmu !" Namja tampan itu tersenyum meremehkan pada namdongsaengnya, Jino.

"Anni ! Justru kami malah membawa banyak buruan dari hutan kali ini !" Ucap namja itu sambil membusungkan dadanya, yah... sepertinya keluarga Cho memang dikutuk 7 turunan menjadi seorang yang sombong.

Namja tampan itu membelalakan kedua matanya, "Jinjjayo ? Bagaimana bisa ?" tanya namja itu terheran-heran, padahal tadi malam ia yakin telah menukar seluruh pancingan buruan namdongsaeng dan kelima pengawalnya dengan boneka, deh.

"Terkadang Kyuhyun hyung bodoh yah ! Kau kira kami berenam tidak bisa membedakan, mana yang boneka dan mana yang pancingan asli, eh ?" Namja aegyo, Jino, itu menyeringai, meskipun tak sekuat seringaian yang dimiliki Raja Cho dan hyung-nya, Kyuhyun, tapi cukup untuk membuat seluruh dayangnya merinding.

"Oh." Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya tak peduli, dan kembali membaca bukunya yang sedari tadi ia tumpu-kan di atas meja kecil yang berada di atas tempat tidur miliknya.

"Yá, Hyung ! Kenapa kau malah mengacuhkanku ?" Jino menggeram kesal, kedua tangannya ia kepalkan kuat-kuat, berencana untuk memukul kepala besar milik hyung-nya, jika saja namja evil itu masih mengacuhkannya.

"Kau begitu berisik ! Semua ocehanmu sama sekali tidak penting, Cho Jinho ! Jadi aku malas untuk membalas perkataanmu." Kyuhyun tersenyum santai, tak ada seringaian disana, sementara pandangannya tetap focus pada buku yang dibacanya.

"Kau itu..." baru saja pangeran kecil itu hendak memukul kepala hyung-nya, tapi interupsi yang terdengar di balik pintu kamar Kyuhyun, membuat dirinya menghentikan niat buruknya.

"Tuan muda Cho Kyuhyun, dan Cho Jinho !" panggil seorang dayang dari balik sana, diketukkan kembali pintu kayu jati itu, berharap kedua pangeran Cho mempersilahkannya untuk masuk. Dan benar saja, tanpa basa-basi, Kyuhyun berteriak merdu, menyuruhnya agar membuka pintu.

"Tu-tuan muda... kalian berdua dipanggil oleh Yang Mulia Raja agar bertemu dengannya di taman depan istana." kata dayang itu sambil membungkukan badannya.

Jino menaikan sebelah alisnya "Kapan ?"

"Sekarang bodoh ! Kajja !" Kyuhyun menyingkirkan meja kecil yang mengurung sepertiga kakinya, ia turun dari kasurnya dan menarik keluar namdongsaengnya itu ke tempat yang dikatakan dayang mereka.

**_ Baby Oh Baby _**

"Hei, kemana perginya 2 bocah itu ?" seorang namja aegyo menatap heran ke sekeliling taman belakang, "bukankah tadi Sungmin mengajak Henry ke taman belakang ?" Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Siwon yang berdiri tegap disampingnya.

"Entahlah, Tuan Muda Lee Hyukjae... tampaknya mereka sudah pergi." Ucap Siwon dengan bahasa formal-nya.

BUK !

"Hei ! Berhentilah memanggilku Tuan Muda Lee Hyukjae ! Cukup Eunhyuk saja sama dengan kau sudah menghormatiku." Eunhyuk, pangeran satu-satunya dari Kerajaan Lee itu tersenyum jahil kepada Siwon.

"Ah... Geu-geurae. Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita mencari Nyonya muda Lee Sungmin dan Henry Lee dikamarnya ?" usul Siwon, ia membuang mukanya ke arah lain, em... kalau boleh jujur, ia sedikit risih melihat tatapan jahil seorang Lee Hyukjae.

"Ne...ne... seperti biasa dia yang paling menyusahkan diantara kita bertiga."

Siwon melempar pandangannya kembali ke arah Eunhyuk "Dia ? Nuguya ?"

Namja berparas manis, tampan, dan cool itu tersenyum kecil "Siapa lagi, kalau bukan Lee Sungmin."

**_ Baby Oh Baby _**

"Kalian lama sekali !" Ratu Lee mengetuk-ketukkan kelima jarinya dimeja keluarga. Meskipun ia merasa bosan karena sudah harus menunggu ketiga putra putrinya selama 15 menit, tapi sorot matanya tak pernah menunjukan kemarahan atau kekesalan terhadap ketiga anaknya tersebut.

"Mianhae umma. Tapi, salahkan kedua putri kesayanganmu ini. Mereka yang membuat ku dan Siwon kalang kabut mencari 2 bocah perempuan ini di seluruh Istana." Adu si sulung, Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk, ia membungkukan badannya sekilas pada umma-nya.

Sungmin yang merasa tersindir hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya, niatnya mau membalas perkataan oppa-nya itu, tapi ketika ia menyadari kalau di hadapannya kini adalah umma-nya yang terhormat, ia urungkan niat buruk itu dalam-dalam, 'Setelah ini, akan ku balas kau Lee Hyukjae !'

"Sungmin onnie ! Kau sangatlah tidak sopan !" Bentakan sinis sang magnae itu membuat Sungmin memasang tampang pongonya "tundukan badanmu, pabbo ! Lihat siapa yang ada di depan kita !"perintahnya.

Sungmin mengangguk paham, ia tak marah dengan teguran ( menurut Sungmin sih ) dongsaeng satu-satunya itu, karena ia tau kalau ia memang salah karena hanya berdiam diri terlalu lama di hadapan ummanya yang dibatasi oleh meja keluarga. ( P.s = Ruang keluarga Lee itu bukan semacam sofa, tapi lesehan dengan bantal empuk sebagai alas duduknya )

"Mianhae umma." Sungmin tersenyum manis, setelah itu buru-buru ia bungkukan dengan hormat tubuhnya kepada sang Ratu Lee.

Meskipun Eunhyuk, Sungmin, dan Henry adalah anak dari Ratu Lee, tapi, itu tak membuat perlakuan mereka terhadap umma-nya berubah, mereka bertiga dengan sukarela selalu membungkukan tubuhnya kepada seseorang yang pernah memperjuangkan nyawanya ketika masa lahiran. Perlakuan mereka sama seperti yang Siwon dan seluruh penghuni bahkan rakyatnya lakukan pada seorang Ratu Lee.

"Gwenchana Minnie-ah ^^" Ratu Lee terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Sungmin yang terlihat polos di matanya, "aku memaafkan seluruh kesalahan yang kau lakukan padaku hari ini."

Sungmin yang sudah duduk di posisinya itu hanya mampu menundukan kepalanya sebagai rasa terimakasih. Eunhyuk mendengus sebal melihat tingkah yeodongsaeng pertamanya itu 'seharusnya kau meminta maaf padaku, danhobak !'. Sementara Henry, tampaknya ia yang bersikap cuek diantara tiga bersaudara itu.

"Oya, umma ! Ada apa gerangan yang membuatmu memanggil kami ?" Eunhyuk menatap serius ke arah Ratu Lee. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi soal Sungmin yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting.

Ratu Lee berdehem kecil, yah, mau bagaimanapun, berita tentang perjodohan ini harus secepatnya diberitahukan pada ketiga penerus kerajaan Lee tersebut, "Apa kalian sudah mengetahui berita tentang... Gudang makanan kita yang sudah dicuri habis oleh para perompak laut ?" tanyanya

Eunhyuk mengangguk mantap, ia bahkan lebih dulu tau kejadian ini dibanding Ratu Lee. Sungmin membulatkan kedua mata kelincinya, tampaknya ia begitu shock mendengar berita yang bisa membuat rakyatnya kelaparan di musim panas besok. Dan Henry, ia menggelengkan kepalanya, tentu saja ia tak percaya dengan perkataan Ratu Lee, berhubung sudah ada 10 prajurit yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Gudang makanan mereka.

"Kalian berdua nanti saja bertanya tentang berita buruk ini !" Eunhyuk menatap tegas ke arah kedua dongsaengnya yang akan bertanya tentang hal itu "Yang membuat aku penasaran adalah..." Eunhyuk menengokan kepalanya ke arah Ratu Lee, senyuman aneh terlukis di wajah tampan nan aegyo-nya "apa yang umma sembunyikan dari kami."

Sungmin dan Henry saling melempar pandangan tak mengerti ke arah Eunhyuk, "maksudmu ?"

"Aku tau... Umma pasti mempunyai sebuah rencana agar rakyat kita tidak kelaparan di musim yang akan datang kan ?" Tanya Eunhyuk, kelima jari tangan kanannya ia tumpu-kan pada dagunya, layaknya seorang detektif yang sedang berusaha memecahkan suatu masalah.

"Keureohji !" Ratu Lee tersenyum lebar. Sungguh bahagia dirinya, mengetahui Eunhyuk yang begitu kental menuruni dirinya, "dan kalian pun pasti tau apa rencana umma bukan ?"

Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya, ia tersenyum bangga, karena rencana ini sudah bisa ia tebak. Sedangkan Sungmin dan Henry hanya menaikan kedua bahu mereka, sungguh kedua makhluk polos ini tidak tau apa-apa sesuatu yang ada di fikiran umma dan oppa-nya.

"Salah satu diantara kalian akan umma jodohkan dengan seorang pangeran dari Kerajaan Cho." Satu kalimat pendek yang keluar dari bibir indah Ratu Lee itu kini mampu membuat kepala Sungmin dan Henry tertunduk ke bawah, menatap ubin, tapi tidak dengan fikiran mereka. Ya, mereka berdua pun bisa memperkirakan kalau rencana umma-nya ini —yang pernah ditunda setahun yang lalu— pasti akan terjadi juga.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas lega, ia tau pasti tentang selut belut Kerajaan Cho. Setidaknya 2 penerus kerajaan Cho itu adalah pangeran. Jadi ia tak perlu memusingkan tentang 'siapa yang akan menjadi istri dari salah satu pangeran Cho' berhubung jenis kelaminnya sama seperti 2 penerus keluarga Cho tersebut.

"Yang Mulia Ratu Lee !" seorang Pengawal tiba-tiba datang mendekati bibir ruang keluarga Lee itu, ia menundukan badannya lama dan menegakkannya kembali "Ratu dan Raja dari Kerajaan Cho sudah datang, Yang Mulia." pengawal itu menatap hormat ke arah sang Ratu.

Ratu Lee tersenyum sumringah, ia kira menunggu Kerajaan Cho datang ke tempanya membutuhkan waktu sehari, tapi rupanya, perkiraannya salah. 'Apa sebegitu tak sabarkah Raja Cho untuk menyetujui rencana perjodohan ini ?' gumamnya di dalam hati. Ia pun berdiri dari duduknya, menatap lembut ke arah sang pengawal, "Bawa mereka ke ruangan ini !" Titahnya dan disanggupi oleh pengawalnya.

"Umma !" Tegur Sungmin setelah pengwal itu pergi, "ini kan ruang keluarga kita ! Tak ada yang boleh seorang pun memasuki ruangan ini kecuali keluarga Lee, bukan ?" tanyanya, atau lebih tepatnya, protesnya.

Ratu Lee menggelengkan kepalanya, dan kembali duduk "Memang." jawabnya santai "kan sebentar lagi keluarga Cho akan menjadi anggota keluarga Lee :)"

Sungmin dan Henry memajukan bibir bawah mereka dan saling berpandangan, "Hei, mochi ! Suamimu sebentar lagi akan datang !" ejek Sungmin, dan disambut dengan tepukan 'ringan' di kepala Sungmin.

"Tidak akan ada yang menjadi suamiku dari salah satu penerus keluarga Cho, onnie !" tolak Henry, dan tepat setelah itu terdengar ramai derap kaki sekitar 5 orang yang mulai mendekati ruang keluarga mereka.

Ratu Lee tertawa kecil melihat tingkah penolakan kedua anak perempuannya. Sedikit rasa sedih menyergapi dadanya, mengetahui sebentar lagi, salah satu diantara putrinya itu akan pergi ke dunianya yang baru bersama salah seorang pangeran dari kerajaan Cho.

"Yang Mulia Ratu Lee." pengawal yang sama seperti sebelumnya itu membungkukan badannya dan menegakkannya kembali, "Keluarga dari Kerajaan Cho telah datang."

Ratu Lee menganggukan kepalanya "Geurae ! Kau boleh pergi, Youngshin." usirnya dengan halus.

**_ Baby Oh Baby _**

Malam ini dua Kerajaan sedang berkumpul ria di dalam ruang keluarga Lee, senyum merekah timbul di wajah cantik dan tampan milik para Ratu dan Raja Cho, mendengar keputusan dari sebuah penyelesaian yang dilanda pada Kerajaan Lee tersebut.

"Saya akan menyerahkan seorang penerus Lee untuk dinikahkan pada salah seorang penerus Cho untuk menutupi sebuah musibah yang melanda Kerajaan Lee, bagaimana ?" tawar Ratu Lee, ia terus melempar senyuman indahnya pada Raja dan Ratu Cho untuk meluluhkan hati mereka yang sempat kecewa menerima penundaan perjodohan setahun yang lalu. Meskipun ia yakin bahwa tawaran ini tidak akan ditolak oleh mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, kami akan memberikan persediaan pangan penuh untuk musim panas yang akan melanda Kerajaan Lee. Dengan syarat !" Raja Cho mengeluarkan seringaian kebanggannya ke arah salah satu di antara Sungmin dan Henry "Penerus Lee yang akan kau jodohkan dengan putra kami adalah gadis ini." Finally, sang Raja Cho menunjuk dengan mantap tanpa keraguan di dalmnya ke arah Sungmin. Ya, Lee Sungmin.

"MWO ?" Sungmin hendak protes, badannya ingin sekali ia berdirikan, tapi sayangnya Pangeran Lee Hyukjae sudah menginjak keras kaki Sungmin. Dan tangan kanannya sudah mendarat dengan jantannya(?) di bibir plump milik putri Lee Sungmin.

Ingin sekali Henry, Kyuhyun, dan Jino tertawa keras melihat keadaan mengenaskannya putri tengah dari kerajaan Lee itu. Tapi, mengingat ada Ratu Lee, Ratu dan Raja Cho itu mampu membuat mereka lebih menahan tawa tak beretika tersebut.

Ratu Lee hanya tersenyum kecil ke arah Sungmin, tentu ia tak memberlakukan perintahnya waktu itu untuk menikahi Henry, mengetahui kalau kali ini Raja Cho menatap tegas ke dalam matanya, "Baiklah, Lee Sungmin mulai lusa akan berganti marga."

"Lusa ?" Henry Lee menaikan sebelah alisnya. pertanyaannya mewakilkan pertanyaan dari Lee Sungmin berhubung mulutnya sedang dibekap oleh Lee Hyukjae.

"Ne, besok Sungmin-ah akan segera dilamar oleh salah satu penerus keluarga kami, dan lusa lah pernikahannya berlangsung." Ratu Cho mengelus sayang kepala Henry yang kebetulan berada tak jauh darinya.

Sungmin sweatdrop seketika mendengar vonisan tak ber-kepri-jodoh-an Ratu Cho, ditambah dengan panggilan 'Sungmin-ah', Eh ? memang sudah seakrab apa mereka berdua ? Kenal saja baru sekali ini.

Raja dan Ratu Cho menundukan kepalanya, dibalas oleh Ratu Lee "Gamsahamnida... Bersamaan dengan pelamaran Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin, bahan pangan untuk musin panas rakyat anda akan kami datangkan juga."

"NDE ?" Ha~hh kali ini ganti pangeran Cho yang hendak protes, ia kira yang akan dijodohkan terlebih d ahulu adalah namdongsaengnya, Cho Jinho.

"Ye, Kyuhyun... Jino masih terlalu muda untuk segera dinikahkan dengan penerus Lee :)" Raja Cho menepuk-nepuk lembut pundak Cho Kyuhyun.

Yaaahhh~ mau tak mau, begini lah nasib seorang Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin... Menikah diumur yang terbilang masih muda. Sungmin 23 tahun, dan Kyuhyun 22 tahun.

**~T**(o)**B**(e)**C**(ontinue)

**_ Baby Oh Baby _**

Annyeong ! Aku author baru yang menulis di fandom ini... semoga kalian suka dengan Fanfic ini :) ... Memang ini diawal prolog... Maaf kalau kepanjangan dan terkesan membosankan... Kyumin memang belum ada disini... Tapi di chapter kedua, kisah mereka akan semakin kental di fic saya :D

Sedikit bocoran... Kyumin akan saya ceritakan sampai mempunyai anak yang sepertinya kembar ( mungkin ).

RnR please... aku ingin tau, apa para readers disini berminat untuk cerita selanjutnya ?


	2. Chapter 2 masuk 1 dari 3

**Balasan Review Chapter 1 ^^ =**

**Kyuminana : **Gomawo onnie udah read apalgi ng-review saya... jeongmal gomawo.

**childyewook : **Ne salam kenal juga, onnie-san ^^. KyuMin punya 6 anak kembar onn ^^ Hohoho banyak kali...

**Hyena Minnie-Fishy KYUte : ** Hehehe... Insya Allah sih cewe cowo.., makasih dah review !

**Yuera Kichitu Akihime : **Ini udah dilanjut onnie ! Heh ? pasangan paling Hot ? Aigoo~ ga akan kubuat NC disini KyuMin-nya. Oya, onnie ! lanjut dong ff The Farthest nya ! YEMIN YEMIN !

**Ikaluphumin : ** Panggil Lusi aja, agak kurang suka dipanggil Author :D... Gomawo dah komen !

**Dina LuvKyumin :** aku udah pernah buat NC sih... tapi, gender... dan rasanya... pengen muntah ! mending baca NC aja deh, daripada buat NC... hehehe...

**WhiteViolin : **Ne gomawo dah review...

** : **iniudah lanjut onnie ^^

**Unykyuminmin : **Hehehe... setiap cerita pasti ada bagian bertengkarnya dan ada bagian tentramnya, tapi, do'ain aja biar KyuMin selalu berbahagia... seperti nama judulnya...** Haengbok**

**chiespecial : **Mianhae lama onn... ga da inspiration #halah nih !

**Yenni gaemgyu : **Ahahaha... ga harmonis dong onn, KyuMin-nya

**YuyaLoveSungmin : **Ini udah ada chapter 2-nya ^^

**Pity MbumKyumin Elf4ever** **:** huwaa... gomawo onnie... moga ja chapter 2 ini onnie juga suka :)

**akiyana33maknaekyu :** Samaaaaaa~

**af13knight :** hehhe... sesuai kata pepatah... err... apa yah, gatau lah, saya ga inget. makasih dah review

**sparkyuminnie :** yeah ! Berarti kita juga sodaraan dong onn ! KyuMin juga orang tua tiriku :)

**ziacchi love sasunaru :** Ini udah dataaaaaang ( bawa nampan ).

**_ Baby Oh Baby _**

Sungmin memijit pelipis kepalanya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya, berkali-kali ia melakukan hal ini agar membuat fikirannya menjadi sedikit tenang, tapi, entah kenapa hal itu sia-sia saja.

Sedikit melirik ke arah Kyuhyun, ia berharap bahwa si sulung keluarga Cho itu juga se-frustasi dirinya, dengan begitu Sungmin bisa menghasut Kyuhyun untuk saling berkerja sama dalam menggagalkan rencana pernikahan mereka. Tapi, begitu terkejutnya sang bunny ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya memasang wajah santai, seakan-akan tidak ada yang terjadi degan dirinya.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Kalau begini, dirinya harus mencari waktu dulu agar bisa membujuk si Kyuhyun agar membantu dirinya untuk membatalkan pernikahannya. Tapi, bagaimana dengan nasib rakyatnya dan keluarganya di musin panas besok ? 'Argh ! Kenyataannya, tak ada pilihan lain untuk menikahinya'.

"Tapi, setelah difikir-fikir lagi... apa lusa tidak kecepetan, umma ? Kalian kan harus mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk pernikahannya," Jino, yang sedaritadi bungkam, kini ikut-ikutan bicara "belum lagi, Kyu hyung dan Sungmin noona belum saling mengenal, bukan ?" lanjutnya.

Sungmin membulatkan mata kelincinya, dalam hati, ia sangat berterimakasih kepada namdongsaeng calon nampyeon-nya itu. Karena, dengan begitu Sungmin bisa menjalankan misinya, tanpa merugikan seorang pun. Sedikit egois sih, tapi, kalau menikah tanpa ada rasa cinta, mau bagaimana lagi ? Pasti hubungan mereka tak akan harmonis, bukan ? Kalau ini, menurut Sungmin.

Ratu Cho mengangguk paham "Geurae ! Bagaimana kalau kita memberi waktu untuk kedua anak kita untuk saling mengenal, selama 2 hari ? Setelah itu baru kita mempersiapkan pernikahannya, yah, tak lama paling 2 hari juga :)" usul-nya,

Raja Cho menggeleng tidak setuju "Andwaeyo ! Lama sekali kalau harus menunggu selama 4 hari !" tolaknya, dan seketika bibir sang Ratu Cho mengerucut imut karena usulannya ditolak,

Ratu Lee tersenyum ceria, sebuah lilin di atas meja keluarganya tiba-tiba menyala, tanda sang Ratu janda ini memilik ide cemerlang "Bagaimana kalau selama 2 hari itu digunakan untuk pendekatan bagi Sungmin-ah dengan Kyuhyun-ssi, dan sementara itu, kita mempersiapkan pernikahannya ?" tawarnya,

Ratu dan Raja Cho saling menatap, setelah itu senyuman manis dan evil terkembang di wajah mereka masing-masing "Tidak buruk !" komentar Raja Cho, disambut anggukan dari anaa-nya.

Kedua keluarga itu saling tertawa lepas, begitu keputusan mereka sudah bulat. Bahkan Henry yang sedari tadi sangat pasif ikut me-nyengir ria dengan Jino dan Hyukkie. Mereka begitu terbuai dengan rencana kolot-nya, tanpa menyadari tatapan melas dari putri tengah Lee Sungmin dan tampang dingin dari pangeran sulung, Cho Kyuhyun. Ckckck ! Poor them.

**_ Baby Oh Baby _**

**==Haengboghan Nala==**

.

.

Chapter Two **( 1/2 )**

( Hurt )

.

.

By : White Lucifers

.

.

Cast : Ratu Lee, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Sungmin, Henry Lee, Choi Siwon, Ratu & Raja Cho, Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Jinho, dsb.

.

.

Pairing : KYUMIN

.

.

Genre : Kingdom, Family, and Romance

.

.

Rate : T ( 13 tahun keatas )

.

.

Warning : Typo(s), Bahasa ga sesuai EYD, Gender switch, flame & bash boleh asal sopan, bahasa kelewat puitis, sedikit berlebihan, tapi memang seharusnya beigitu.

.

.

Disclaimer : Di dunia FF ku, Cast milikku, karena mereka sangat dibutuhkan untuk jadi bagian cerita. Tapi di kehidupan aslinya, mereka hanyalah milik Tuhan, Their parents, and SM ENTERTAINMENT. dan FF ini **MURNI** milik saya !

**_ Baby Oh Baby _**

Sungmin berjalan tak semangat menuju kamarnya. Kata-kata 'pernikahan' dan orang yang akan di'nikah'kan dengan dirinya, selalu terngiang-ngiang di fikirannya yang entah mengapa jadi semakin betah untuk tinggal di dalam kepalanya.

'Menikah dengan pangeran Cho Kyuhyun'.

Dengan 2 sifat yang baru Sungmin ketahui, santai dan tak banyak bicara. Itu tipe nampyeon yang selalu Sungmin impikan sejak kecil. Tapi, kenapa Sungmin merasa terlalu berat untuk menikahi namja—Cho Kyuhyun maksudnya—yang sudah jelas pasti termasuk dalam kategori-nya ?

Entahlah, Sungmin sendiri malas untuk memikirkannya.

"Nona muda Lee Sungmin !" sebuah suara berat membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin, tapi Sungmin merasa enggan untuk membalikan badannya. Boro-boro membalikan badannya, melirik lewat ujung mata kelincinya saja ia enggan.

Tiba-tiba semburat merah muncul menghiasi kedua pipi chubby Sungmin, tangan kanannya menyentuh dadanya di bagian jantung, yang kini semakin berdebar 2x lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Ia tau siapa gerangan yang memanggilnya saat ini, tapi, entah mengapa, rasanya Sungmin begitu malu untuk menengokan kepalanya ke belakang—ke arah 'seseorang' di belakangnya itu—, "Oh, God !" Gumam Sungmin.

"Emm... Putri Lee Sungmin," Siwon. Ya, namja itu yang membuat Sungmin nyaris mati di tempat, kini mendaratkan tangan kanannya di pundak kiri Sungmin, "kenapa tidak menengok ketika aku memanggil ?" tanya Siwon, atau lebih lebih tepatnya protes.

Sungmin menghempaskan tangan kanan Siwon, membuat pemimpin prajurit itu membungkukan badannya berkali-kali, karena menurutnya ia telah berbuat lancang dengan menyentuh pundak Sungmin tanpa izin terlebih dulu.

"Gwenchana Siwon-ssi... Ini semua bukan salahmu." Sungmin membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Sebenarnya, Sungmin melakukan hal sekasar tadi pada Siwon bukan karena namja tegap itu lancang padanya. Tapi, karena jantung Sungmin yang semakin lama kian berdebar kencang, jika Siwon menyentuhnya lagi dengan hangat seperti tadi.

"Ne, arraseo..." Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya karena gugup—sama seperti yang dirasakan BunnyMin saat ini—.

Untuk beberapa menit, keduanya saling berdiam diri dan membatu di lorong-lorong yang menghubungkan antara ruang keluarga Lee dengan kamar tidur ketiga penerus Lee.

Lampu minyak oriental kuning yang disangkar begitu cantiknya dengan sesuatu bahan yang terbuat dari emas, berjejer rapih di setiap masing-masing dinding lorong itu. Membuat keadaan yang gelap terasa lebih terang dengan adanya lampu-lampu yang hadir di setiap langkah orang berjalan. Di setiap dinding lorong itu juga terdapat moon flowers simple night yang merambat dengan anggunnya hinnga nyaris menyentuh lampu minyak itu. Semua terkesan sangat indah bagi Sungmin dan Siwon yang hanya 'berdua' di lorong itu.

"A-aku dijodohkan." Dua kata itu spontan keluar dengan mulus dari mulut Sungmin, entah bermaksud mengadu atu mencoba mencairkan suasana pada Siwon.

Siwon menganggukan kepalanya, ia sudah menduga hal ini sejak tadi siang, "Lalu ? Bagaimana menurutmu ?" tanyanya, mencoba sedikit membalas ucapan Sungmin.

"Apanya ?"

"Tentang perjodohan ini, dan... Namja yang dijodohkan denganmu ?"

Sungmin menghela nafasnya berat, 'kalau saja namja yang dojodohkan denganku itu kau, dengan senang hati aku menerimanya !' "Aku benci perjodohan ini !" Jawab Sungmin mantap, ia menengokan kepalanya ke kiri—ke arah namja yang diberi julukan kuda—dan tersenyum miris "Tapi, kalau aku menolaknya... Seluruh rakyat di kerajaan ini akan mati kelaparan."

Siwon yang baru menyadari dirinya di tatap oleh putri tengah Kerajaan Lee itu balas bertatap mata dengannya, "Kau baik. Kau rela mengorbankan dirimu demi rakyatmu sendiri. Aku tersanjung, nona." Siwon tersenyum manis, sedikit hiburan ia sampaikan lewat senyuman itu.

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya, tak kuasa untuk melihat senyum rupawan seorang Choi Siwon terlalu lama, "Go-gomawo."

Siwon terkekeh kecil melihat kesalah tingkah-an Sungmin yang begitu jelas di matanya, tangannya hendak terjulur ke atas kepala Sungmin untuk mengelusnya lembut, namun ia urungkan, mengingat perlakuan kasar yang Sungmin perbuat padanya barusan karena kelancangannya tadi "Namja itu terlalu beruntung untuk mendapatkanmu, nona." Siwon mengangkat kepalanya, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bintang-bintang yang bertaburan dengan bebasnya di langit malam.

"Padahal sebenarnya bukan dia yang kumau." Erang Sungmin, ia memainkan ujung jaket tipis sedada hanbok modern-nya yang kini terasa semakin sesak.

Siwon tersenyum miris, pandangannya kini terpaku dengan salah satu bintang kecil yang jauh dari segerombolan bintang lainnya "Hampir 75% orang yang sering dijodohkan mempunyai alas an sama sepertimu, nona."

Sungmin terkekeh mendengar perhitungan yang dibuat oleh Siwon "Kau tau darimana ?" pada akhirnya Sungmin bertanya juga, kini dirinya sedikit lebih rileks mengobrol dengan bawahannya dari sebelumnya.

"Aku sering kali keluar masuk dari istana ini, dan menemukan banyak penduduk yang melamun di tiap malam, persis seperti nona. Dan saat kutanya, apa yang terjadi ? Mereka akan menjawab bahwa dirinya tengah dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang tak mereka kenal." Jawab Siwon panjang lebar. Meskipun kepalanya tengah mendongak ke atas langit, tapi tidak dengan matanya, yang mencuri pandang ke arah Princess of aegyo tersebut.

Sungmin mendesah kecewa, sedikit rasa cemburu mulai hinggap di hatinya "Kau pasti sudah akrab dengan seluruh rakyatku... terutama wanita" Sungmin menggembungkan pipi kanannya "apa ada seseorang yeoja yang menarik perhatianmu ?"

Siwon tersentak untuk beberapa saat. Mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin, ia jadi ingat sesuatu.

Seminggu yang lalu... Ya ! Memang benar ada seorang wanita yang pernah mengalihkan perhatiannya saat itu, di malam hari. Wanita itu berambut hitam sebahu, tubuhnya jauh lebih pendek dari dirinya, matanya yang sedikit sipit serta pigmen matanya yang berwarna green grass itu, sempat bertatap mata dengannya selama 5 menit. Oh, jangan lupakan warna kulitnya yang berwarna lebih cerah dibanding kulitnya—Siwon maksudnya—sendiri.

Siwon menghela nafasnya. Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan wanita itu lagi di jembatan yang ada di sekitar danau. Tak hanya menatapnya, ia juga ingin mendengar suaranya.

"Ada ?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, ia ingin sekali mendengar namja di sampingnya itu menjawab 'Tidak'. Dengan begitu, ia mempunyai kesempatan untuk menarik perhatian Siwon.

Siwon menengokan kepalanya ke kanan. Entah hanya firasatnya, atau kenyataan, ia mendengar jelas nada cemburu yang dikeluarkan oleh Sungmin, "Ada..." Siwon tersenyum kecil "kenapa ?" ya, mungkin hanya firasatnya. Mana mungkin seorang putri yang terhormat di mata rakyatnya itu jatuh cinta pada dirinya, bukan ?

Sungmin tertohok. Satu kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Siwon mampu membuat perasaannya hancur seketika.

"Ha-ha-ha..." Sungmin tertawa sinis. Bukan karena jawaban Siwon ia yang ia tertawakan. Tapi, karena dirinya yang selalu berharap terlalu jauh tentang perasaan Siwon. Sudah jelas bukan ? Mana mungkin seorang Siwon yang gagah, santai, dan mandiri itu mau membalas perasaan Sungmin. Mengetahui bahwa Sungmin itu merupakan tipe seorang yeoja yang lemah, sensitive, dan manja. Kau terlalu berharap, Min.

"Gwenchana ?" Siwon menatap lembut mata oval Sungmin, ketika dia mendengar tawa yang... Jujur... kalau boleh dikatakan seperti sedang mengejek dirinya.

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya yang semakin lama semakin terasa berat. "Err... kalau boleh tau, siapa nama yeoja itu ?" Tanyanya ragu. Tangannya sedikit meraih hanboknya, dan meremasnya kuat-kuat.

"Engh..." Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya, matanya kini berusaha menghindar dari tatapan rasa ingin tau Sungmin "sebenarnya... aku tidak tau, nona. Kami belum sempat mengobrol satu sama lain." jawabnya, lalu menundukan kepalanya ke arah marmer-marmer lorong istana itu.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis, tangan kanannya terjulur ke punggung Siwon dan menepuknya "Temui dia sekarang !" perintahnya meskipun hatinya sedikit tak rela untuk mengatakannya.

Siwon membelalakan matanya, sedetik kemudian ia menatap dalam-dalam bola mata Sungmin.

"Hei ! Kau pasti bertemu yeoja itu di malam hari, bukan ?" tebak Sungmin, kedua ujung bibirnya terpaksa ia tarik untuk menghasilkan senyuman.

Siwon menganggukan kepalanya, ia tak berniat untuk bertanya apa-apa lagi pada Putri tengah kerajaan Lee itu.

"Kalau begitu... Tunggu apa lagi ? Cepat temui dia !" Sungmin mendorong tubuh kekar Siwon menjauh dari dirinya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat melupakan semua rasa kagum, suka, bahkan cinta Siwon yang selalu menghinggapi fikiran dan hatinya. Lagipula percuma bukan kalau Sungmin memaksa agar Siwon membalas perasaannya, berhubung Sungmin sebentar lagi akan segera dijodohkan dengan namja lain dari kerajaan Cho ?

Siwon menghela nafasnya kembali. Seminggu yang lalu hanya sebuah kebetulan saja. Ia tidak yakin 90% untuk bertemu dengan yeoja itu lagi. Tapi, melihat tingkah Sungmin yang begitu bersemangat. Ia tentu tidak mau kalah. "Geurae !' Siwon mengacungkan jempolnya di hadapan Sungmin "aku akan menemuinya sekarang !" Siwon menundukan badannya dan berlari meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri.

"Yah, kalau kau senang... aku pun senang." Sungmin tersenyum manis melihat kepergian Siwon keluar dari gerbang istana. Ia membalikan tubuhnya, dan berjalan santai menuju kamar tidurnya "lebih baik aku istirahat."

**_ Baby Oh Baby _**

Ruang tidur ketiga penerus Lee itu berjejeran ke samping. Dimulai dari ruang tidur yang berada di paling ujung—kiri dan kanan—yaitu ruang tidur pangeran Lee Hyukjae dan putri Henry Lee. Kemudian, di antara kedua kamar itu—lebih tepatnya ruang tidur tengah—ditempati seorang putri Lee Sungmin. Tak lupa di sebelah kamar tidur Henry—membengkok menjadi huruf 'L'—terdapat ruang kumpul ketiga penerus Lee, dan hanya disanalah ketiga penerus Lee itu bebas melakukan apa saja, meskipun melanggar aturan dari istana.

Ruang tidur penerus keluarga Lee itu berada di seberang tempat istana—yang berisi tempat ruang kumpul keluarga, ruang kerja Ratu Lee, dan ruangan meeting antara para Ratu dan Raja, para prajurit—yang diseberangi oleh sebuah lorong-lorong yang hanya mempunyai 1 jendela.

Sementara ruang tidur Ratu Lee itu berada di lantai atas di dalam istana. Dulu, ruang tidur itu dihuni oleh Raja Lee. Tapi, karena Raja Lee telah gugur di sebuah peperangan antara Kerajaannya dan Kerajaan sebelah, Kerajaan Son. Ratu Lee terpaksa harus tidur sendiri di ruangan-nya yang terbilang luas.

Seluruh ruang tidur yang dipakai oleh penghuni Istana ini masih terbilang tradisional. Dimulai dari tempat tidurnya yang hanya berupa bed cover, kursi-nya yang hanya berupa lesehan, dan penghangat ruangan yang dipakai adalah ondol tradisional. Ondol yang digunakan oleh Kerajaan Lee itu adalah batu besar yang ditempatkan di bawah lantai ruangan, yang kemudian dialiri dengan udara panas yang bersikulasi, sehingga lantai ruangan tersebut terasa hangat.

Taman istana kerajaan Lee ada 2, yaitu di dekat pintu gerbang istana—taman depan—, dan taman di yang berjaraj 5 meter dari ruangan ketiga penerus Lee—taman belakang—.

**_ Baby Oh Baby _**

Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya ketika melihat seekor kucing—peliharaannya—tengah keluyuran di luar kamarnya. Ia berdecak kesal. Ini sudah malam, dan Hyaku seharusnya sudah berada di dalam kamar tidurnya sambil menunggu sang majikan memberi susu coklat hangat padanya dan semangkuk penuh makanan sereal kesukaan Hyaku.

"Hyaku ! Balik ke kamar !" Perintah Sungmin. Tapi sayangnya, perintahnya itu hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Hyaku. Kucing cantik itu tetap melenggang dengan anggunnya ke arah taman belakang yang hanya disinari oleh sebuah lampu besar berukuran sedang dan berbetuk bulat.

"Aish !" Sungmin menghentak-hentakan kakinya ke arah Hyaku. Ia paling tidak suka kucingnya itu keluar di malam hari.

Mengetahui bahwa keselamatan Hyaku terancam, Ia pun menambah kecepatannya ke arah taman.

"Yá ! Hyaku-ah !" Sungmin menggeram kesal, ia pun terpaksa harus berlari ke arah taman dengan kecepatan penuh, agar bisa menangkap si kucing nakal itu "kalau kau tak berhenti berlari, aku tak segan-segan untuk membiarkanmu kelaparan dan kehausan di dalam ruanganku selama sehari penuh !" ancam Sungmin.

Hyaku sedikit terlonjak mendengar ancaman sadis sang majikan, ia ingin sekali menghentikan larinya. Tapi, firasat hewani-nya mengatakan bahwa bulan di malam hari ini sedang purnama. Hyaku tak pernah melihat seperti apa rupa bulan purnama, ia begitu penasaran.

"Miaaaauuuwww !" Hyaku menjerit kesakitan ketika tubuhnya di angkat secara paksa oleh Lee Sungmin, "I got you, bad girl !" gumam Sungmin, ia tertawa sinis, dan hendak membalikan tubuhnya dari taman. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seorang namja sedang menatap iba ke arah Hyaku, dan saat pandangan mereka berdua tanpa sengaja bertemu, namja itu pun kembali membalikan tubuhnya, dan duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang berada di tengah-tengah taman.

Sungmin melengos kesal, namja itu—namja berambut auburn, mempunyai sepasang pigmen mata berwarna biru menyala, hidung mancung serta bibir tebal berwarna merah cerah—, namja yang sebentar lagi membawanya pergi menjauh dari keluarga-nya, serta orang-orang yang dikasihinya di istana.

"Hei, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi !" panggil Sungmin, ia kini berjalan dengan buru-buru ke arah Kyuhyun sambil menggendong tubuh Hyaku yang melemas "kenapa kau ada disini ?"

Kyuhyun membuka bukunya, wajahnya kali ini mendatar, ia tak menengok atupun melirik sedikit pun ke arah Sungmin "kau tega sekali pada peliharaanmu." komentar Kyuhyun tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Sungmin.

Sungmin membelalakan matanya, tapi tak lama, ia pun memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Kyuhyun "Biarin ! Habis kucing ini nakal !" elak Sungmin, ia yang merasa kelelahan, mau tak mau ikut bergabung duduk di dekat Kyuhyun.

"Tapi dia itu peliharaanmu. Seharusnya kau maklumi dia, selama kucing itu tak membuat masalah." balas Kyuhyun, matanya yang tajam masih tetap tak mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Sungmin.

"Kau kan tidak tau apa-apa tentang kucingku !" Sungmin melepas gendongannya, ia menatap sedikit sayu ke arah Hyaku "ia pernah nyaris kehilangan nyawanya saat bermain di taman ini, di malam hari, tau !"

Kyuhyun bergeming, entah apa dia mendengar atau tidak dengar perkataan Sungmin, jari-jarinya yang lentik, masih asyik membolak-balikan lembar demi lembar halaman.

Sungmin mengedikan bahunya, ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan aksi diam-nya seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Tangannya yang lembut kini malah asik mengelus-elus sayang bulu-bulu halus Hyaku yang ada di pangkuannya.

Keduanya terdiam terlalu lama, kini jam sudah menunjukan waktu 23.00. Tapi, siapa yang menyangka, kedua calon suami istri itu masih asik dengan kesibukannya masing-masing.

"krrrr..." suara dengkuran halus Hyaku membuat Sungmin tersenyum lembut. Kucing ini, sejak tadi tak merengek kepadanya untuk balik ke kamar. Malahan, kucing cantik itu sibuk memandang ke langit-langit hitam yang hanya disinari oleh bulan... Purnama.

Kyuhyun menutup bukunya, membuat suasana sunyi di antara mereka sedikit terisi oleh bunyi 'kedebum' dari bukunya, "Kau tidak balik ke kamarmu ?" Tanyanya dingin.

Sungmin menengokan kepalanya ke samping, ke arah Kyuhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya, "Aku... entah, kenapa aku tidak mau beranjak darisini." Dan kembali menundukan kepalanya, menatap Hyaku yang sudah tertidur pulas di pangkuannya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal yang sejak tadi selalu ia tunda pada putri aegyo ini, "Lupakan Choi Siwon itu. Sebentar lagi kau akan menikah denganku, bukan ?"

Sungmin membelalakan matanya, kaget mendengar perintah dari calon nampyeon-nya itu, "tau darimana kau, kalau aku menyukai_"

"Aku tau kau membenci pernikahan ini. Tapi semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. Semula aku juga tidak setuju dengan pernikahan ini, tapi begitu aku melihat banyaknya harapan yang menguar dari aboji, omoni, dan yowang Lee... Aku tak tega untuk membatalkannya." Kyuhyun yang masih setia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sungmin itu memejamkan matanya sebentar, "Lagipula Siwon sudah memiliki gadis yang ia idamkan, Sungmin-ssi. Kau tidak bisa memaksanya untuk berpaling padamu, bukan ?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tak suka jika ada orang yang mengingatkannya tentang suatu kejadian menyakitkan yang telah menimpanya "Aku tau... Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa memaksa diri sendiri untuk menikahi seseorang yang belum aku cintai sama sekali, Kyuhyun-ssi." Sungmin menghentikan elusannya pada bulu peliharaannya, ketika ia merasa tubuh Hyaku menggeliat di pangkuannya.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal, ia sedikit tak suka dengan seseorang yang mudah putus asa sebelum orang itu sempat mencobanya "Cinta itu hanya memerlukan waktu, Sungmin-ssi. Aku akan membuat diriku jatuh cinta padamu suatu saat nanti... dan begitu juga denganmu." Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya ke arah bunga yang berdiri di sekitar rerumputan.

"Aku ragu." Sungmin menutup kedua kelopak matanya, berusaha mengelak semua yang dikatakan Kyuhyun yang seakan menghipnotis dirinya untuk menyerah, "bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa ? Aku takut, hanya kau-lah yang mencintai-ku_"

Kyuhyun mendaratkan sebuah jari telunjuknya tepat di bibir Sungmin, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti bicara "kita coba, okey ?" pintanya lembut, "apa kau mau mengecewakan keluargamu, hm ?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, ia ingat janji yang pernah ia sampaikan pada appa-nya, sebelum beliau menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Aih ! Lebih baik jangan kau ingat Sungmin. Ini semakin membuatmu terasa sedih.

"Kau boleh menghukumku, jika cara ini tidak berhasil, mau yah ?" pinta Kyuhyun lagi. Entah, sejak kapan Kyuhyun bisa bersikap selembut itu pada seorang wanita, apalagi wanita ini sama sekali belum ia kenal.

Sungmin merenung, berusaha memikirkan lebih dalam makna seluruh kalimat yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. Seharusnya Sungmin beruntung, ada seseorang yang mau mengajarkan dan membimbingnya untuk jatuh cinta, "Geurae... mungkin... ini bisa membantu kita."

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas, ia senang ketika wanita di hadapannya itu mau menerima usulannya dengan kepala dingin. Tanpa adanya keributan yang mereka perbuat.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Siwon, ia memang beruntung mendapatkan seorang putri bernama Lee Sungmin. Kyuhyun yakin kehidupan-nya sebagai nampyeon Sungmin akan berbahagia. Bukan hanya kehidupannya saja yang bahagia, tapi, rakyatnya juga akan berbahagia.

Kyuhyun bahkan sudah mempersiapkan nama untuk kerajaannya nanti. 'Aish ! apa yang kau fikirkan Cho Kyuhyun !'

Kerajaan yang ia yakini akan berbahagia dibanding kerajaan yang lain. Dimana tempat kesaksian KyuMin's Romance Story dimulai...

Ya, nama kerajaan itu adalah **Haengboghan Nala**.

~T(o)B(e)C(ontinue)~

Or

The End ?

**_ Baby Oh Baby _**

Yosh ! Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai...fuih...

Sedikit cuap-cuap... Chapter 2 ( 1/2 ) ini udah sering Lusi ganti sebanyak 3x loh... semuanya itu pas adegan KyuMin Romance-nya... Aigoo~ susah banget bikinnya... Dan ini yang ke 4x-nya. Agak kurang jelas yah ?

Apa ini mengecewakan ? Moga aja engga yah... Huahhhh! ga PD... maaf berkali-kali... saya membuat kecewa para readers... #deepbow


	3. Chapter 3 tapi masuk 2 dari 3

Aku peringatin sekali lagi... FF ini emang bakal ada married moment. Tapi, aku ga pernah dan ga akan pernah berfikir bakal nge-publikasi kisah 'honeymoon' mereka. Jadi, yang merasa ga suka kalau tidak adanya 'lemon' di ff ini, diperbolehkan untuk me-remove name tag kalian atau tidak membaca ff ini :)

**Balasan Review Chap 2 ( 1 / 3 ) :**

**Yuera Kichitu Akihime : **Kyu emang manis ko, saking manisnya mau aja dijadiin uke -". Gwenchana... aku emang rada susah bikin KyuMin romance WAHAHAHAHA ( ketawa ala golden stage KyuHyuk ). Ga sih, cuma, kalo Kyu bisa selingkuh ma mimi dan changmin, kenapa min engga ?

**EllCassiElf2 :** No no no ! Jawaban mu salah semua, saengi ^^. Sungmin onnie aja ! Abis manis sih mukanya ( Lusi juga mauuuuuuu ). Ga ada Wonnie, tapi masih ada seme lain yang mau menerima Min selain Kyu !

**Fitria Angelsmomile :** Ini sudah ada lanjutannyaaaaaa~

**Kuchiki Hirata :** Nuguya ? Ko tau nama asliku ? Err... mau-nya sih gitu onn... tapi... err... bingung, apanya yang mau di-italic :D, coba cek ff ini, masih ada yang harus di italic ga ? Gomawwooooooo~

**Pity MbumKyumin Elf4ever** **:** Gomwo comment lagi ^^. Ini ff-nya udah terbit... maaf kalo KyuMin moment masih agak kurang. Diganggu ama bocah SHINee sih :)

**Sarah ‾ chan :** Maaf onnieeee... wall-nya lum ku bales ^^... gomawo dah comment :D WKWKWKWK... KyuMin moment memang selalu di persembahkan di tiap akhir cerita. Fikir atau pikir ? Mollayo~ Coba tanya ma guru sastra di sekolah onnie deh :)

**Just4Fan :** Kyu emang pertama-tama-nya ga epil, tapi ntar semakin lama akan se-epil Raja Cho wkwkwkwk...

**Asuka lovers :** Bows ? Bow maksudnya ? sejenis menunduk... itu kan bahasa inggris onn :)... Ohh... WELCOME TO URI SCREENPLAYS ONNIEEEEE ! Semoga anda menikmati ff yang kami buat :D. Err... nanti ku kasih arti dalam bahasa Korea di paling bawah cerita deh onn... tenang saja !

**Jidegon :** Gomawo... Kalau gitu disini KyuMin moment nya pasti amat sangat mengenaskan :(

**noona961019 :** Gomawo onnie atas koreksiannya ^O^ kebetulan saya juga suka males pencet pencet capslock... hehehe, makanya abis tanda petik suka jarang pake capslock. Tolong koreksi yang ini lagi yah onn :) Loh ? Onnie ko tau kalao Henry nanti... AAAARRRRGGGHHH ! TIDAAAAAAAKKK #lebaymode : ON

**Yenni gaemgyu :** Iyup ! Tapi ntar Kyuhyun bakal nyiptain PSP ko :) pertama di KorSel.

**sparkyuminnie :** Bisa juga sih... Kyu lagi kerasukan White Lucifer tuh :D. Aku juga ga sabar buat fic bagian KyuMin married.

**Ayako Minatsuki :** Ne hehehehe... gomawoo aya onnie... salam balik juga

**C0coNdvl78 :** Kyu emang pertamanya dewasa baik dan santai, tapi ntar pasti bakalan kerubah deh tu sifat abis kawini Umin :D.

**_ Baby Oh Baby _**

Kyuhyun melirik malas ke arah Sungmin yang masih tertidur nyenyak di sampingnya. Ia masih agak kesal dengan kejadian tadi malam. Ketika dirinya dan Sungmin sama-sama baru menyadari bahwa malam telah berganti fajar, otomatis seluruh kamar yang berada di sekitar istana pasti akan dikunci oleh pemiliknya.

_"Lebih baik kau ' tidur berdua' denganku di kamarku, daripada harus kedinginan sendirian di luar sana."_

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas mendengar suara merdu dengan sedikit tenor milik Sungmin. Ia tak menyangka, Sungmin berbaik hati menawarkan kamarnya untuk mereka 'tiduri berdua', dengan alasan agar Kyuhyun tidak masuk angin esok harinya karena harus tidur di bangku taman belakang.

Tapi, senyuman Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghilang ketika bayangan evil Raja Cho lewat di fikiran Kyuhyun. Hah~ Dasar iblis ! Dia pasti yang merencanakan ini semua.

Kyuhyun merenggut kesal. Gila saja, sebegitu ter-obsesi-nya-kah Raja, Ratu Cho dan Ratu Lee untuk cepat-cepat mendapatkan baby dengan cara mengunci seluruh ruangan, kecuali ruang tidur Sungmin ?

_Jamkkanman_ ! Apa yang baru Kyuhyun fikirkan ? Baby ?

'Yaaaaahhh ! Cho Kyuhyun ! Mereka hanya menginginkan dirimu dan Sungmin untuk menikah ! Bukan untuk mendapatkan baby ! Aish ! Hilangkan fantasy liar-mu ! Ini masih pagi.' Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambut ikalnya secara serampangan, berharap dengan begitu 'fantasy' yang sedang bergelayut di otaknya akan menghilang.

"Kyuhyun-ssi ! Kau sudah bangun ?"

Kyuhyun mendongak ke arah Sungmin yang kini menatapnya dengan raut wajah masih kelelahan. Wajar saja, semalam penuh, mereka habiskan hanya untuk memutar-mutari istana, demi mendapatkan sebuah ruangan yang belum dikunci, yang bisa dijadikan Kyuhyun sebagai tempat istirahat.

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya malas, 'Mata sudah terbuka lebar begini masih ditanyakan ! Dia bodoh atau kelewat innocent, sih ?' erang Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, cepat rapikan bed cover-nya, dan masukan ke dalam lemari itu kembali !" perintah Sungmin, jari telunjuknya mengacung ke arah bed cover yang Kyuhyun tiduri, lalu ke arah lemari kecil yang berada di ujung kamar tidurnya.

Semalam memang benar kalau Sungmin 'tidur berdua' dengan Kyuhyun di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Tapi, 'tidur berdua' yang dimaksud disini adalah tidur berdua dengan tempat tidur yang berbeda.

Sungmin bahkan rela mengeluarkan bed cover berwarna hijau itu dengan susah payah keluar dari lemari kecil yang jarang dipakai, hanya untuk menghindari tidur seranjang dengan Kyuhyun.

"Arraseo, tuan putri." Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya. Rupanya sifat asli seorang Lee Sungmin itu lebih parah daripada yang ia bayangkan.

**_ Baby Oh Baby _**

**==Haengboghan Nala==**

.

.

Chapter Two **( 2/3 )**

( Start To Famous In The Wild )

.

.

By : White Lucifers

.

.

Cast : Ratu Lee, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Sungmin, Henry Lee, Choi Siwon, Ratu & Raja Cho, Cho Kyuhyun, Kibum ( Key), Minho, DSB.

.

.

Pairing : KYUMIN

.

.

Genre : Kingdom, Family, and Romance

.

.

Rate : T ( 13 tahun keatas )

.

.

Warning : Typo(s), Bahasa ga sesuai EYD, Gender switch, flame & bash boleh asal sopan, bahasa kelewat puitis, sedikit berlebihan, tapi memang seharusnya begitu.

.

.

Disclaimer : FF ini **ASLI** punyaku, sedangkan Cast-nya milik mereka sendiri.

**_ Baby Oh Baby _**

"Umma, kau mau pergi kemana ?" Henry menyipitkan kedua matanya—yang sudah sipit—ketika ia melihat sebuah kereta kuda terparkir di depan gerbang istana.

Raja dan Ratu Cho tersenyum sumringah mendengar pertanyaan si bungsu. Tapi, tak lama pandangannya kini ter-focus ke arah Sungmin yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh dengan piama tidurnya. Mata indahnya membulat sempurna ketika ia mendapati sesosok pria yang berlari tepat di belakang Sungmin dengan pakaian yang sama.

"Apa yang barusan mereka lakukan ?" Bisik Ratu Lee, rupanya ia juga melihat pemandangan menakjub-kan itu dari balik punggung Raja dan Ratu Cho.

Raja Cho menyeringai, berbagai fikiran pervert sempat mampir di otaknya, melihat raut wajah kelelahan yang menguar dari Sungmin dan wajah dingin anaknya, "Aku rasa sebentar lagi kita akan mempunyai cucu." tebaknya yang jelas salah 100%.

Ratu Cho dan Lee itu terbelalak kaget mendengar analisis sembarangan dari Raja Cho, lalu dengan serempak mereka memukul pelan bahu namja itu, "Lebih baik kau masuk duluan ke dalam kereta-mu, yeobo !" Perintah Ratu Cho sambil mendorong-dorong tak sabar tubuh _nampyeon_-nya.

"Umma, _yomnyo masipsiyo_ ?" Sungmin menaikan sebelah alisnya, ia tersentak saat mendapati umma-nya dan calon mertua-nya itu terlihat rapih di depan pintu istana "Kalian rapih sekali."

Kyuhyun yang baru sampai di depan istana ikut menganggukan kepalanya, menyetujui apa yang baru Sungmin katakan.

Tapi, seakan angin lalu. Kedua Ratu itu malah menatap curiga ke arah pasang calon orangtua itu "Apa yang baru kalian lakukan semalam ?" tanyanya, lebih tepatnya meng-introgasi.

Sungmin membelalakan matanya, sementara Kyuhyun hanya menatap tajam Sungmin. Seakan-akan bahwa Sungmin-lah yang salah.

"K-kami..."

"Gya ! Sepertinya mereka terlalu tak sabaran ! Bagaimana kalu kita majukan 1 hari, berhubung kedua anak ini sudah tak sabar untuk melakukan 'malam pertama' mereka ?" Belum sampai ½ Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan kedua Ratu itu, Ratu Cho berteriak girang, ia menatap lembut ke arah Ratu Lee untuk meminta persetujuan.

"Ne ! Ne !" Ratu Lee menganggukan kepalanya antusias, wajah aegyo-nya kini terpancar lebih jelas di hadapan Ratu Cho "Kalau begitu, kita harus cepat-cepat menyusun acara-nya !"

"MWO ?" Sontak sepasang putra putri Cho Lee itu memberontak protes. "Umma, _yowan_g Lee ! Kalian begitu ber..."

"Aih ! Simpan saja rasa malu-mu nanti. Kita sudah harus buru-buru pergi mencari semua kebutuhan pernikahan dan juga sebuah tempat untuk dijadikan kerajaan kalian." Ratu Cho dengan girangnya mengecup berkali-kali pipi putra sulungnya, "Annyeong ! Akur-akur-lah kalian selama kami pergi !" Ratu Lee mencubit gemas pipi chubby Sungmin, dan menyusul masuk ke dalam kereta kuda.

"What the ?" Eunhyuk mengumpat frustasi melihat kepergian Raja dan Ratu Cho serta Ratu Lee, tapi, tak lama, pandangannya terlempar ke arah KyuMin "Kalian masih kecil tapi sudah melakukan yang tidak-tidak." Tuduhnya lalu kembali memasuki istana.

Sungmin mendengus sebal "Kami tidak berbuat hal aneh ko di dalam kamarku ! Kami hanya tidur berdua dengan tempat tidur yang berbeda. Kalian ini asal main tuduh saja !" Geram Sungmin, ia menginjak—dengan emosi membara—kaki Henry, yang sejak tadi hanya tertawa bahagia.

"Aissshh ! Appo !" Erang Henry, ia berniat menginjak balik kaki Sungmin. Tapi sayangnya, Sungmin sudah berlalu dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal, kembali ke ruang tidurnya dan disusul Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

**_ Baby Oh Baby _**

"Sungmin-ssi !" Kyuhyun menutup bukunya, ia sedikit meringis melihat seorang Lee Sungmin sedang memanjat dinding gerbang belakang istana—setinggi 6 meter—dengan memakai hanbok.

Oya, jangan bayangkan hanbok yang digunakan adalah sembarang hanbok. Ini adalah hanbok mewah yang sering dipakai oleh seorang putri ataupun Ratu Kerajaan di Korea ( ga kebayang ? Tonton aja drama Princess Hours atau ga drama tradisional Korea lainnya :D ). Sedikit besar dan terdapat berbagai corak tumbuhan atau hewan, merambat di hanbok mereka.

Sungmin yang merasa di panggil, menghentikan sejenak aktivitas-nya lalu menengokan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

"Kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menarik-narik ujung hanbok yang Sungmin gunakan "Kenapa tidak keluar lewat pintu depan saja ?"

Sungmin menunduk, rupanya orang yang berbicara ada di bawahnya, "Aku bosan ! Mau keluar darisini mumpung umma sedang pergi." jawabnya "Kau mau ikut ?"

Kyuhyun menatap sekeliling-nya. Yah, memang sedikit membosankan berada di taman sendirian hanya untuk membaca buku-nya. Mending ikut Sungmin pergi.

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya "Boleh."

"Kalau begitu, bantu aku memanjat dinding gerbang ini !" pinta Sungmin. Ia mulai meneruskan memanjat dinding gerbang-nya kembali.

Kyuhyun melongo, memanjat dinding ini ? Yang benar saja, "Sungmin-ssi, kenapa kita keluar tidak lewat pintu depan ? Bukankah lebih mudah dan cepat ?"

"Dan membiarkan kita tertangkap oleh para pengawal ? No, no !" Sungmin menolak, ia terus melanjutkan panjatannya sampai tiba di atap gerbang.

"Bilang saja pada mereka, kalau kita mau pergi keluar istana."

"Shireo ! Mereka pasti memaksa ikut—mengawal—dengan alas an untuk menghindari bahaya." Tolak Sungmin lagi, kini ia menatap ke bawah—ke luar istana—dan ganti menatap Kyuhyun "Kau mau ikut tidak ?"

Kyuhyun melengos, "Merepotkan saja." gumamnya, dan dengan lincah, ia pun berhasil memanjat dinding lebih cepat dari yang Sungmin bayangkan.

.

.

.

"Err... Sungmin-ssi... Aku salah liat atau apa, tapi yang jelas... Kucing itu... Mirip seperti kucing peliharaanmu." Kyuhyun menatap lekat-lekat ke bawah—luar istana—sebelum akhirnya ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan elit pada rerumputan.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Memang. Sebelumnya aku yang melempar Hyaku keluar dari gerbang ini. Kemudian sepedaku, dan terakhir diriku sendiri." Sungmin tersenyum bangga sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya—dibantu Kyuhyun yang memgang protektif kaki Sungmin—ke rerumputan.

"Kau bahkan membawa sepedamu keluar dari sini ?" Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya, kaget mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Tangannya kini meraih pinggang Sungmin agar putri tengah itu bisa turun dari dinding dengan sempurna.

"Tentu saja... Aku mau menikmati suasana luar istana dengan sepeda kesayanganku ini ^^. Hyaku juga harus ikut ! Ia adalah kucing yang penuh rasa ke-ingintahuan." Sungmin tersenyum manis. Tangan kanannya menjalar ke arah pinggang—dimana tangan Kyuhyun memeluknya protektif—lalu menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun menuju sepedanya yang tersungkur di padang rumput, "WOW ! Sepeda ini tidak ada yang rusak meski aku meleparnya dari balik istana !"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat. Sungmin. Wanita ini bukan-lah sembarang wanita. Ia begitu, galak, kejam, dan mengerikan. "Min, aku bisa gila berada di dekatmu." Bisik Kyuhyun yang tersamarkan oleh angin sepoi di padang rumput itu.

.

.

.

"Nah !" Sungmin menepuk-tepuk kedua tangannya setelah ia berhasil memasukan kucingnya—Hyaku—ke dalam keranjang yang tersedia di depan sepeda ontel-nya. "Kyuhyun-ssi ! Kau bisa menggoes sepeda kan ?" Sungmin menengokan kepalanya ke belakang, mempertemukan kedua pigmen mata brown clear-nya dengan pigmen mata Kyuhyun dengan penuh harap.

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya, "Err... N-ne."

Sungmin terkekeh riang, "Kalau begitu, aku di-gonceng oleh-mu, boleh ?" Pinta Sungmin dan langsung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun ke arah sepeda-nya.

**_ Baby Oh Baby _**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! KYUHYUUUUUUUNN ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?"

"Err... Aku sedang menggoes sepeda-mu, Sungmin-ssi."

"KENAPA HARUS NGEBUT ? BERBAHAYA TAU !"

"Entahlah... sepedamu yang meminta."

"AAAAA ! PELANKAN !"

"Apanya yang dipelankan ? Hei, bisakah kau tak berteriak di kuping-ku ?"

"MASA BODO !" Sungmin memukul-mukul dengan kasar kedua bahu Kyuhyun, "PELANKAN KECEPATAN-NYA ! KAU TAK TAU KALAU SEPEDA ONTEL ITU TAK MEMPUNYAI REM APA ?"

Kyuhyun tertohok, "Tidak ada rem ?" Ia mengerang frustasi, belum cukup juga, mata-nya melotot ketika melihat segerombolan anak kecil dengan riang-nya bermain di tanah lapang—mengganggu jalan sepedanya—.

"TENTU SAJA BODOH ! AAAAAAAAAA !"

"MIAAAAUUUWWWW !"

BRUKK !

.

.

.

Dua anak kecil diantara segerombolan anak kecil itu terlonjak saat mereka mendengar sebuah suara—tak jauh—dari arah timur lapangan.

"Bummie-yaa... Apa kau mendengal cecuatu ?" Seorang namja mungil menarik-narik manja lengan baju seorang yeoja yang tak kalah mungil di depannya.

"Ne, Minho... Kau cuga dengal ?" Tanya yeoja itu balik dengan logat cadel-nya.

Namja mungil—yang barusan menarik-narik lengan baju yeoja di depannya—itu menganggukan kepala-nya dengan ekspresi imut.

Kedua-nya saling bertatapan, lalu mulai memisahkan diri dari sekerumpulan anak-anak menuju ke sumber suara dengan langkah waspada.

.

.

"Engh !" Seorang yeoja dewasa yang diyakini adalah Sungmin itu mengerang kesakitan. Tubuh Kyuhyun yang menimpa sebagian tubuhnya ia dorong ke sembarang arah demi membebaskan tubuhnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya, menahan sakit "Err... gwenchana Sungmin-ssi ?" Cepat-cepat ia menyingkirkan sepeda yang menimpa tubuh mereka berdua, dan memegang erat tapi lembut tangan kanan Sungmin untuk mengajaknya bagun.

Sungmin menggerutu sebal, dengan kekuatan sisa, ia memukul lemas kepala Kyuhyun "Pabbonikkayo !" Umpatnya kesal "Kau tidak bisa menyetir sepeda, heh ?" bentaknya kalap.

Kyuhyun meringis pelan. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa mengendarai segala macam sepeda. Ia hanya bisa menunggangi berbagai kuda dari yang jinak sampai yang liar, karena hobby-nya adalah berburu. Tapi, ini berbeda ! Kuda bisa dikendalikan dengan mudahnya oleh diri orang yang menunggangi-nya, berbeda dengan sepeda yang dikendalikan oleh mesin. Itu sih menurut Kyuhyun yang baru pertama kali ini mengendarai sepeda ontel Sungmin.

Sungmin mendengus sebal "Kalau tidak bisa kenapa bilang 'Ne' ? Tau gitu, biar aku saja yang harusnya menyetir sepeda ini !" Erangnya.

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk kepala Sungmin, membersihkan berbagai rumput yang menempel di rambut hitam kelam wanita itu, "Maaf." Pintanya.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya, ini juga bukan kesalahan Kyuhyun. Ia tau benar bagaimana gengsi-nya seorang Kyuhyun yang tidak mau dianggap remeh oleh orang lain. "Iya-iya, aku mengerti."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega, tapi tak lama pandangannya tertuju ke arah kucing cantik nan anggun yang terbaring tak sadar-kan diri di keranjang sepeda Sungmin, "Omo ! Hyaku-ssi !"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hyaku yang terbaring tak berdaya disana, ia buru-buru menyusul Kyuhyun yang sedang menggendong Hyaku layaknya seorang bayi mungil, "Aigo..."

.

.

"Minho-yaa... Kau liat ciapa wanita cantik itu ?" Kibum, yeoja mungil itu memelototkan mata kucing-nya tak percaya "Bummie tak percaya, Putri Cungmin cedang ada di hadapan kita, Minho-yaa !"

Minho, nama namja itu menganggukan kepalanya, matanya tak lepas dari pandangan mesra KyuMin, "Dan di camping-nya bukankah pangeran Kyuhyun ?"

"Eh ?" Kibum atau Key lebih tepatnya menatap tajam ke arah namja di samping Sungmin "HYA ! Bummie tidak percaya !" Jeritnya, cepat-cepat ia menyentil telinga Minho yang lebih pendek darinya "Panggil Cinki oppa dan yang lainnya kecini ! Biar Bummie yang uruci hal ini." perintahnya.

Minho mendengus sebal. Ia berniat memukul kepala Key keras-keras, kalau saja ia tak mengingat keganasan seorang Kim Kibum seminggu yang lalu. "Arraseo, noona."

~T(o)B(e)C(ontinue)~

**_ Baby Oh Baby _**

Catatan :

_yomnyo masipsiyo_ : Apa yang terjadi ?

_Yowang_ : Ratu

_Nampyeon _: Suami

_Anaa _: Istri.

_Appo _: Sakit.

_Pabonikkayo : _Idiot/bodoh, dsb.

_Aegyo :_ Imut, dsb.

_Noona :_ Kakak perempuan ( yang manggil adik laki-laki )

_Oppa :_ Kakak laki-laki ( yang manggil adik perempuan )

_Arraseo : _Mengerti.

_Gwenchana :_ Tidak apa-apa.

_Jamkkanman :_ Tunggu.

Err... Boleh minta ripiu ? Maksih :D yaaaa...

**_ Baby Oh Baby _**

Aissshhh ! Sebenernya mau dilanjut mpe abiss... tapi, ga jadi ding... Entah karena apa...

NOH ! Yang minta KyuMin. Udah ada panjang pulaaaa... keren kan ? Gimana ? Romantis ga ? A'elaaa..

Maaf yah, kalo hasilnya mengecewakan lagi,,, terus saya mana cepet update ff-nya lagi... MAAF yah U.U

Komentar dong... Ini udah 3x saya bikin cerita, kalau engga komen yang ke 3x nya maka anda akan saya remove dari tag ff ini ! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA ( tawa ala KyuHyuk in Golden Stage )


End file.
